The invention relates to turf aerating devices and, more particularly, to turf aerating devices including one or more cylindrical drums carrying a plurality of core-forming elements or tines.
Turf aerating devices are commonly used for aerating golf course greens, fairways, and tees, playing fields, lawns and the like. One type of such devices includes one or more cylindrical members or drums carrying a plurality of core-forming elements or tines which penetrate through the turf to remove plugs or cores of grass and soil as the drum is rolled over the surface to be aerated. When aerating a wet or soggy turf, there is a tendency for the tines to pull up the surrounding turf and cause some tearing of the turf. Also, debris, such as grass, dirt, cores, etc., can collect on the outer periphery of the drum. A build-up of such debris can cause a reduction in the depth of penetration by the tines and/or produce a knobby turf-engaging surface which creates impressions or indentations in the turf as the drum rolls thereover.
The Cohrs et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,066, issued July 23, 1957, discloses a different type of aerating device including means for minimizing tearing of the turf by the core-forming tines. Attention is also directed to the Wade U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,463, issued May 30, 1950.